A Night Overdue (Draco One Shot)
by LuciLove
Summary: A girl who admired Draco from afar during their time at Hogwarts finally gets her chance once she is a successful adult. To her surprise he had noticed her the entire time. One Shot. If you get the chance rate and review, good or bad! WARNING: LEMONS!
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The only character that is mine is Victoria Langy my OC.**

 **Thank you for reading this, it is intended to be a one shot but could turn into something more in the future. Please rate and review and let me know if you liked this fanfic, I would really like to hear from you! This is my first fanfic and I am super excited. Carry on!**

I spent my life watching him from afar; I had always had feelings for him but always got the feeling that he did not like me. Attending Hogwarts I had been exceptionally socially inept and did not know how to go about speaking too many of the other students let alone a boy that I had feelings for. Now this boy as a man and I could not help wanting him more than ever. It seemed that I would see him at every social event in the wizarding world and I would only be driven crazier with ever appearance.

I myself no longer looked to be a girl; my curves had filled out in all of the right places, my skin smooth and blemish free. My long red hair was more often than not was worn in loose tresses falling well past my shoulders to my hips. I had learned how to carry myself with grace and my social awkwardness had long since departed.

Now in my late twenties and a very talented mediwitch, I was a very desirable partner for any man who walked by and had gained the attention of many but he never looked my way. Standing now in a room of some of the most important witches and wizards of our time along with many of my former classmates I stood drinking my wine silently against the wall as I swayed to the music in the room and watched as he glided across the floor with many beautiful witches.

I felt a surge of jealousy as I saw a smile spread across his pale face, his chiseled features brightly shining at the fun he was having. His blond hair hung loosely in his face and his piercing blue eyes danced lively as the song ended and his partner left him to powder her nose.

Draco Malfoy crossed the room speaking quietly to a few as he moved toward the wall where I had perched myself. I watched him move out of the corner of my eye as he leaned against the wall only a few feet away from where I stood. I raised my wine glass to my lips and took a sip of the bitter red liquid; I allowed it to sit in my mouth for a moment, taking in the wonderful flavor before letting it roll down the back of my throat. I looked down and noted that the glass was almost empty and frowned wishing that there were more in the glass but I knew that I should not drink any more as my head were already beginning to grow light and slightly foggy. I was so consumed with my glass that I had not noticed that someone had approached me and when they spoke I found myself jump from being startled slightly.

"Can I get some more wine for you Miss Langer?" the smooth voice, in which I instantly recognized as Draco Malfoy, asked me. I looked up into his blue eyes with my emerald ones and was startled even more by the fact that he had known my name. I had thought I spent my life invisible, especially to the likes of him and now here he was speaking to me as if he knew me.

"No, thank you, I think I'm done for the evening," I replied with a slight and awkward smile. Suddenly I no longer felt like the accomplished and stunning woman that I had grown into but like an awkward fourteen year old still attending Hogwarts with frizzy hair and blemishes. Draco smirked at me and took the glass from my hand and set it on the table that sat next to me.

"You're not ready to leave yet are you? I haven't even had the chance to ask you to dance," he told me. I was still mesmerized by the fact that he was speaking to me.

"I wasn't planning on leaving yet, just done drinking wine," I replied. He extended his hand to me and I placed my hand in his and he guided me to the dance floor. The two of us glided across the floor to a swift moving song.

"You look lovelier than ever tonight Miss Langer," he purred into my ear as he pulled me close. I felt a warm blush wisp across my cheeks.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you look handsome as always as well," I replied softly, afraid that my voice would be too quiet.

"Call me Draco," his breathy voice told me.

"Okay Draco, call me Victoria," I replied. We continued moving across the floor, the two of us gliding smoothly causing many to take notice.

"I should have asked you to dance a long time ago," Draco said looking down into my eyes, his lovely blue eyes causing me to grow weak in the knees. The song had finished and the two of us walked off of the dance floor, my arm looped through his.

"Why didn't you?" I asked my voice shaking slightly.

"To be honest, I was a little nervous," he said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"I didn't think Draco Malfoy got nervous," I replied.

"Of course I do, and you could make anyone nervous," he replied. A blush flushed my pale cheeks once again. "Would you like to step outside with me?"

"Sure, it's getting a little stuffy in here," I replied. He guided me out of the large glass doors of the home the ball was being held in. We stepped outside into the chilly autumn air and as it hit my skin it instantly chilled me. My long green satin dress had thin straps that barely covered any part of my shoulders. The front of the dress dipped slightly showing just the tip of my cleavage but the back was deep cut and stopped just below my back. Chains held from every side of the dip and in the middle they connected on a silver snake that sat in the middle of my spine. I had picked the dress because it had reminded me of my time in Slytherin, a house I felt pride and love for.

Draco let go of my arm causing me to look up in surprise. He had removed the jacket to his tuxedo and before I knew it he had placed it over my chilled shoulders. I smiled and accepted it happily as the two of us continued to walk toward the gardens in front of the large estate.

"Thank you," I told him as I pulled the jacket tighter around my frame.

"You're very welcome," he replied with his usual smirk. We walked toward the hedges that were formed into a maze, the two of us entered, Draco taking my hand into his. "Why have we never spoken before?"

"I didn't even know you knew that I existed," I replied with a small shrug off my shoulders.

"How could I not? You were the smartest Slytherin in our year, and stunning. You just seemed to be in a world of your own the whole time we were at Hogwarts," Draco told me.

"I probably was, I was socially awkward," I replied sheepishly. His smirk grew as he looked over to me.

"You aren't now," he replied. "You are anything but awkward."

"Thanks."

We continued to walk through the maze growing deeper and deeper. The maze felt eerie but my company gave me a security that surprised me. We walked for what felt like hours in the maze until we finally found our way to what we assumed was the middle. A large white gazebo stood in the center with a bench fitting around the octagon edges. The two of us entered the gazebo and sat on the bench. Draco moved closer to me and looked down at me with his enchanting eyes. My emerald eyes looked up into his and he grew closer, his breath warm on my face.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" he asked me. I nodded slightly and he smirked again. His face grew closer to mine until his soft lips were gliding over my own. I felt myself sink into him, his lips entangling with mine caused excitement to fill my body in a way I had never felt before.

His tongue flicked my bottom lip asking for entrance, a request that I happily accepted. Our tongues entangled and lips moved in sync and before I knew it he leaned me back onto the bench behind me. His jacket fell from my shoulders as his arm reached up to entangle into my red hair but I did not notice the chill as my body had lit up with heat of the excitement.

His body pressed on top of mine and I felt wetness began to pool between my thighs as the bulge in his trousers pressed against me. We pulled away for air and Draco kissed me softly before beginning a trail of kisses from my jawbone down my neck and finally ending at my bust line.

I wanted to feel closer to him, I wanted to press my body against his in a way I had never done with any man. I had always wanted to be close to Draco but never had I imagined that he would make me feel this excited. I had some sexual experience with other men but none had done this to me, none had made me feel so desperate to feel their body on mine.

"I want you," Draco said, his mouth next to my ear causing his warm breath to cast its heat on my face once again. He leaned up and looked down into my eyes, his eyes full of a hunger that I had never seen before. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," I said quietly and breathily. "But not here."

"Okay," he said. "I'll take you home with me."

Draco stood and helped me to my feet. I picked up his jacket before he pulled me close and held me tightly around my waist. We began to apparate, sucking the air from my lungs and causing me to feel as if I were stretching and contorting. I held onto Draco for dear life, I had always hated the feeling of apparating and avoided it as much as possible.

Before I knew it the two of us were standing in his room, it was done in greens and silvers and looked to be a distinguished man such as Draco's room. Draco stood in front of me and was gazing down at my lips to which I was biting down softly on the bottom one. He leaned in and hungrily ravished my lips with his own. His hands reached up and brushed my straps from my shoulders allowing my dress to fall from my body.

I felt exposed as my skin hit the cool air, Draco pulled away to take in my body. I wore a silver strapless bra, and lace panties to match. He took me in from top to bottom as his left hand reached out to brush my shoulder softly. He then took my hand in his and allowed me to step from my dress and pulled me even closer.

He kissed me deeply as he reached behind me to unhook the straps of my bra; I felt my nipples harden as the excitement within my belly grew. My bra came off in one swift motion and was tossed to the floor. Draco pulled away from my lips once again to bend down and take one of my small and erect buds into his mouth causing an electric sensation to run from my breast to my moistening womanhood. I let out a soft moan as he sucked on my nipple before he moved to the other. When he was done his lips met mine in a hard kiss before he pulled away.

"You're even more beautiful than I thought," he replied looking down into my eyes. I smiled shyly at him but I knew what I should do next. I dropped to my knees and unzipped his pants that were constraining his large bulge. Once the fly to his slacks were open and I pulled down his pants and boxer briefs to reveal a large and erect member larger than I had seen previously. I placed my small hand upon his shaft and looked up into his eyes as I stroked him slightly. I leaned up to place the tip of his penis into my mouth causing him to moan slightly. The taste of his salty pre-cum slid over my tongue as I pulled him out once again.

"You look so sexy with me in your mouth," his breathy voice said as he looked down at me. I smiled as I took more of him into my mouth and began moving back and forth. I kept my hand on his shaft as I bobbed my head over his erect member and let my tongue glide over his shaft. His hand tangled itself in my hair as he let out a moan. His head fell back as his moans became more frequent.

"I'm gonna cum," he said before letting out another deep moan. I continued faster and faster taking more of him into my mouth. Before I knew it, his warm cum gushed into my mouth and throat and I continued softly as he finished. I swallowed his seed before he helped me from the ground. "That was amazing."

He laid me on the bed before taking his own clothes off revealing his muscular arms and chest. He lay next to me and ran his big hand down my stomach and to the line of my lace panties. His hand slipped over the thin fabric and he began to tease me causing soft moans to release from my throat. He slipped the thin fabric to the side so that his hand could stroke my clit softly and I felt his large finger slip into my tight hole. I moaned as he began to move it in and out in rhythm with his thumb on my clit. My hips began to rock against him as the second finger slipped in. I grew closer and closer and he pulled away causing the sensation to abruptly stop. I moaned in frustration as he moved south and pulled my panties off of me and threw them to the floor with the rest of my discarded garments.

Draco spread my legs and let his tongue flick over my clit causing a sensation that drove me crazy. He pushed his fingers rhythmically into me once again and I began to moan as his expert mouth worked over the rest of me. Before I knew it an orgasm pushed through me causing me to moan louder than I had done before. He crawled on top of me and kissed me hard before positioning himself on top of my body. I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed his member slowly inside of me. I moaned as I felt him slowly fill me up. He began to rock back and forth and my hips pushed against him causing our bodies to move in sync.

The room filled with our moans and breaths and the sounds of our bodies moving together at a pace that made us both gasp for more. I rolled Draco over so that I was in control and I let my body rock back and forth over him causing my head to roll back. He grabbed my hips and guided me up and down onto his large throbbing member. My insides tightening as I felt myself getting closer and closer. I leaned down to kiss him on the mouth as my hips continued to move, this threw me over the edge as I felt myself coming to a climax.

"I'm close," he whispered to me.

"Me too Draco, you feel so good inside of me," I said before letting out another pleasurefilled moan.

"You're so tight that I can't take it," he replied. He flipped me over and began to pound into me, my legs pulling me to match his rhythm once again. We finished climaxing and I felt my walls begin to shake and tremble around his member causing his warm seed to shoot into me. We rode out the orgasm with loud pleasure filled groans.

"Victoria, you feel so good," he let out breathily right before his finish. We collapsed together on the bed our limbs still entangled. He leaned over to kiss me softly as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I've been imagining this for so long and it was so much better than I had imagined," he replied. I kissed him softly before placing my head onto his muscular chest.

"Me too Draco," I replied before drifting off into a deep sleep.

 **THE END**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
